


Sailing Among the Stars

by AmythystDragon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Feel-good, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmythystDragon/pseuds/AmythystDragon
Summary: The Mec'yut is a ship name that brings fear to the hearts of many, and awe to many more. They travel from one station to the next, never staying anywhere too long. They are wanderers and mercenaries whose only loyalties lay with each other. They trust no one but their crew, but they trust each other with their lives. An unconventional family, they work together for the common goals of survival, profit, and fun.-o-o-A sci-fi AU where most of the cast of the Dream SMP are the crew of a spaceship.I watch too much Startrek.
Relationships: Platonic Family Vibes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Sailing Among the Stars

The ship shook as they took another hit. Alarms were blaring, signifying the various critical systems in need of immediate repair. The ship’s engineers, all five of them, were working furiously to keep the ship going through the battle. The only relief they had was that a Purple Alert hadn’t been called yet. That would be the time to worry. But for now they simply worked on keeping things together. Their trust was in the rest of the crew to get them out of this battle alive.

Another blow was dealt and the crew members kept their balance only through long practice. The medical wing was busy treating a pair of crew members who had been caught in the blast of a violent system failure. The two doctors present were doing their best to keep them alive. Their patients would survive easily if this wasn’t the middle of a battle. Currently the healers were hoping that the current conflict would end quickly so they could get their third set of hands back. They had trust in the captain to get them out of this.

The crew quarters were quiet except for the distant rumbles and shakes of battle. The crew that weren’t able for battle were holed up together, staying out of the way. There were only three of them currently, out of the total crew compliment of 26. The other two were laid up in medbay. The three of them had gathered together in one’s quarters, hoping for the best. They could only hope, and trust their crew to win the day.

The area near the main airlock was more orderly than the other parts of the ship. The group of crew members who collectively referred to themselves as “Security” were prepared for a boarding action in either direction. They felt the ship shake slightly as they docked with another ship. Weapons were raised as they corrected their defensive position towards the airlock, the seven of them prepared for war. The airlock opened, and they charged, trusting in the bridge’s decision to board the enemy vessel.

The bridge was more chaotic than usual. The battle hadn’t been going great. They’d been ambushed by a pair of pirate vessels and had taken significant damage. Engineering was reporting that the FTL Drive had failed. The onboard A.I. was reporting multiple minor system failures throughout the ship. It could be worse, but they couldn’t take much more of this. Fortunately they had taken out of the enemy ships, leaving it a burning husk venting atmosphere. The other ship had just been disabled with their latest volley and the pilot automatically began to close in order to board. The Captain did not complain, he had been just about to suggest it himself. The man on comms reported that the ship had not responded to hails to surrender. The ship shuddered as they docked with the pirates, docking having been fine tuned by the ship’s A.I., and security reported entrance to the enemy ship. Captain Wilbur Soot smiled, he had trusted his crew to succeed, and they had proven him right once again.

-o-o-

After the battle George and Fundy were joined in the medical wing by Purpled, Sapnap, and Tommy. The healers, Niki and Ponk, were joined by their Apprentice, Tubbo and they were able to get everyone stabilized and start the work on getting them back up and working. The rest of the crew were working on repairs or sorting through the loot plundered from the pirates’ ship. Tubbo did his best to focus, but was only able to once Niki had proclaimed Tommy as stable. The idiot had almost gotten his arm blown off in the battle against the pirates.

The ship was currently moving away from the battlefield at full engines, which was faster than light but was too slow to get them to the next star system any time soon. Mostly they were moving just incase the pirates had friends. Dream, the Mec’yut’s A.I. was piloting currently, the ship’s main pilot, Philza, busy sorting valuables from junk and keeping order in the cargo hold. He was worried about George, who was both his main mechanic and his best friend. The A.I. ran a few more cycles calculating chances of survival and every time came back with almost certain. It didn’t stop him from worrying though.

In the Captain’s ready room Head of ‘Security’, Techno, was deep in conversation with the Captain. He had found what they had been looking for on the pirates’ ship. Information on the location of Tortuga, a space station that was a safe haven and port for pirates. They were arguing on whether they should stop there and gather further information or simply sell it to law enforcement. They didn’t have much time to decide, the station moving every few weeks, but they had a few days to sort things out. The pair would leave the room unsatisfied and undecided and remain that way until, hours later, Philza would talk them into selling the information.

The Mec’yut had made it through yet another battle with nothing major lost, and much gained. The crew would celebrate once things had calmed, but until then there was work to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! If you like it let me know with a kudos and maybe a comment if you like. <3


End file.
